Anything Like Me
by PotatoHarrison
Summary: Brian and Meredith are happily married. No one would have it any other way. Naughty Brian forgets to wear something and the stork is coming to visit it's OTP Breredith! Just some one shots in no particular order about what might happen.
1. Picking Names

**Brian and Meredith get some exciting news about their child.  
****Joe tries to help with names.**

"Well, it looks like you're going to have a little boy in a few months." Dr. Collins announced to the young newlywed couple. Brian couldn't say a word. It wasn't until this moment in Meredith's pregnancy, that it hit him. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a kid.

He had to remind himself to breathe. He had turned to his wife, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Probably the same reaction, he thought. He wrapped his arms around her, planting a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.

~back at le Manor~

"What about Nathan?" Brian suggested, upside down on the couch, eating a strawberry. The pair had been at it for hours trying to decide on a name for their child.

"Eh, I dated a Nathan—" She didn't have to say anything else, Brian didn't want his child to be named after someone his wife dated.

"Cross Nathan off," He said to himself.

"What about Brian Junior?" Joe Walker threw out walking into the living room with a sandwich in hand.

"Please," Brian scoffed. "I don't want my son's initials to be B.J. That's asking for him to be teased in school."

"I think I'm gonna name my kid Charizard." Joe decided, not really into the conversation anymore.

"Oh, for that to happen, you need to find a girl." Meredith explained with a smile as Joe glared at her with a mouth full of food.

"You never know, Mere, maybe one of his one night stands already had his kid because he didn't use a condom." Brian smirked at Joe's terrified expression. "But, I mean, it's not like he'd ever know, he doesn't call the girls back."

"That's the point of a 'One Night Stand', Bri-Guy." Joe assured.

"Oh, what about Marcus, do you like that?" Brian asked Meredith. She cringed. He continued through his book.

"I don't know, Brian, I was thinking about naming him Joseph." Meredith taunted, watching Joe's face shoot up at them.

"Really?" Joe pondered. Brian seemed to understand the joke.

"Eh, I'm not sure how I feel about that name. From my experience, all 'Joseph's I know are pretentious douchebags. I don't think I would want our child to have that pressure on him." Joe glared at the two.

"You guys are teaming up with Dylan?!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Walker, why don't you go do something else. I think Lauren is taking a shower." His face lit up at the thought of torturing the small girl. He leaped off the chair and dashed upstairs.

"Who knew picking a name would be _this _hard?" Brian sighed.


	2. Starkiddy

**Auntie Lauren chooses her own name for the baby and brings a present.  
Uncle Joey declared war.**

"OH MY GOSH, MERE," Lauren screeched entering the Manor, startling everyone in it at that time.

"What, Lauren?" She laughed.

"I found _the _cutest onesie for Insert Name Here!" She continued on, while Meredith was still trying to figure out what she said. She looked at Brian for help.

"Wait, Lauren, what'd you call him?"

"Insert Name Here," She said like it was no big deal. Joey was on the floor laughing though.

"Why?"

"Because," She sighed. "The baby in your uterus still has no name, so I don't know what to call him? Do I call him Brian Junior—"

"No!" Brian let out.

"Do I call him Meredith and Brian's baby? So, I decided on Insert Name Here!" She beamed. "That child could have _so _many different names!"

"She does have a point," Joey heaved himself off the floor and back to the chair at the table.

"Can I go on with my onesie story?" Lauren huffed.

"Sure," Brian agreed.

"Anyway, I was on Google searching up random stuff to make me giggle, when I came across an ad on the side of the page. It said, 'Design Your Own Onesie'. Naturally, I couldn't refuse going to the website, I wanted to learn how to design my own onesie for Insert Name Here. So, with my PhD in Creativity for Kids, I designed a onesie!" She went inside her purse that everyone joked was too big for her petite self, and pulled out a box that had bacon wrapping paper on it and handed it to Meredith. Brian and Joey both gathered around her and the boxed gift.

"You bought it, too?" Joey asked amazed.

"I love my unofficial nephew, Joey. Do you?" She challenged as she urged the couple to open the present.

"Just because I don't get him a oneise, doesn't mean I don't love him! I do!" Joey assured while Brian and Meredith began to remove the wrapping paper covering the box together. When the wrapping paper was off, Brian allowed Meredith to open the box herself.

"Lauren," She cooed showing off the blue onesie with yellow letters that read 'STARKID' and had a sticky note at the end of it that had a 'dy' on it. "This is the most adorable thing ever! I love it!" She got up to hug her best friend.

"Alright, Lauren," Joey walked to the front door, ripping his jacket off the coat rack. "This means war. I bet I can find something cuter than your onesie." He glared walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Lauren laughed menacingly, thinking to herself that _nothing _was cuter than her onesie.

"Well, this can't end well." Brian predicted.

"Oh, well," His wife shrugged her shoulders. "Free clothes." Brian laughed and gave her a kiss on the lips.


	3. Always with the Rock

**Brian and Meredith share a moment.  
Darren, Joe, Joey, and Lauren have a fight.  
"Insert Name Here"'s name is revealed.**

**A/N thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed this and favorited it and all! It really means a lot everytime I get an e-mail from fanfiction with your guy's name on it! THANKSS **

"So, that's going to be the name of our son?" Brian grinned when Meredith nodded, tearing up a little. "Hey, no, don't cry. This is exciting, Mere! His initials aren't B.J.!" he laughed giving Meredith a hug.

"I know, it's amazing, it's just going too fast for me. I mean, two months ago, I was barely showing, now we already know it's going to be a boy and we know his name! It's just…overwhelming," She cried out.

"We're gonna be the _best _parents ever, you know that right?"

"Of course we are, we deal with 'kids' every day." Thoughts of Lauren, Joey, Walker, and Darren come to mind. As if on cue, the four came into their bedroom bickering away.

"SILENCE!" Lauren shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "Thank you. Now, we came to bother you because we are having a fight. Joey and I were about to play Mario Party on the Nintendo 64, but, when Joey went to the game shelf to get the game, Darren had already put Pokémon Stadium in the N-64! So, who gets to play first?" Meredith and Brian shared an amused glance before announcing the only 'fair' way of decision was to face-off in Super Smash Bros.

"Darren and Joe on one team, Lauren and Joey on the other."

"We got this one in the bag, Dare Bear!" Joe announced earning some smack talk from the opposing team.

"Looks like Chris has some new competition that's not Sebastian." Laruen coughed.

Fifteen minutes later, Walker and Lauren were the only two left. How _Lauren_ was a last stander, no one knew. Not even Lauren. But, as soon as they had a good amount of damage to them, and they both somehow received the sledgehammer, the screen went black. All the lights around them turned off.

"NOOOOOOO!" The four screamed out. Only Meredith and Brian seemed to find the situation hilarious and unpredicted.

"We won," Darren declared. This only started up the fight all over again.

"Who won?" Lauren begged of the couple.

"Well, it's obvious that technology _lost _here." Brian joked before receiving glares from the four in front of him.

"The outcome can only be determined by a simple game of Rock-Paper-Scissors between Lauren and Joe."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Walker slumped with disappointment after Lauren's small hand covered his fist.

"Always with the rock, Joe." Lauren patted his shoulder and went to go celebrate the win with her teammate.

"How the hell does paper beat a freaking rock!" He growled, folding his arms. The bickering once again returned making Meredith smile.

"At least Jared won't ever get bored here," She noted. The entire room became silent.

"That's his name? Jared?" Darren pondered. "That's so adorable!" He cooed. Soon enough, Brian and Meredith were being suffocated with hugs from their friends.


End file.
